Prohibido Enamorarse
by Musa.DBZ
Summary: Pan tiene una meta y para cumplirla tiene que aventurarse en un mundo sin piedad hacía los debiles, y hara lo que sea contal de cumplir sus sueños. Trunks un chico amable y gentil por culpa de una traición lo vuelven todo lo contrario de lo que era. En el mundo hay muchas reglas pero la mas importante para que los dos sobrevivan es NO ENAMORARSE. LEMON.
1. Chapter 1 prologo

**Hola a todos! Espero que les sea de su agrado este fic que cree de Trunks y Pan, mi inspiración llego un día que vi el video de "Mr. Britside de The Killers" como lo irán notando no está inspirado en la exitosísima saga de Akira Toriyama así que algunos de los comportamientos de los personajes son inspiración mía. Espero que les guste =) porfis dejen sus reviews soy nueva en este mundo de . Gracias…**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son del maestro Akira Toriyama**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. PROLOGO**

Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta los dos ya se encontraban completamente desnudos; a excepción de un artículo que mantenía en el anonimato a la morena.

- Eres tan hermosa, te deseo tanto- Le decía mientras le lamia y mordía suavemente los pezones.

La sensación hizo que pan aventara su cabeza hacía atrás para dar paso a que Trunks besara su cuello. El capto la señal y así lo hizo. Mientras ella hacía un recorrido con sus manos por su pecho y abdomen bien formado…

Los gemidos que salían de sus bocas iban al mismo ritmo que el de sus cuerpos; entre besos, caricias, sudor, rasguños, los dos desconocidos se demostraban cuanto se deseaban y lo hacían de una manera salvaje y cariñosa.

Dios…! jamás pensó esta chiquilla lo bien que se sentía ser poseída de esta manera tan endemoniada.

–Esto es una locura, ni siquiera lo conozco, que demonios me pasa?- se maldecía Pan en su mente. Mientras Se dejaba llevar por las envestidas violentas que le daba el muchacho, haciéndola gemir una y otra vez llegando a si a su primer y fantástico orgasmo, mientras que el joven solo se concentraba en hacerla sentir como la persona más maravillosa del mundo…

**_1 Mes Antes…_**

_Sierra de Francia Salamanca…_

Ya Habían pasado 3 años después de la muerte de su adorada madre, no había día en que no la recordara, era imposible!, pero díganme quien puede olvidar a su madre?, no tenía a nadie o al menos eso creía cada vez que recordaba las últimas palabras de su progenitora un nudo se le hacía en el estómago.

3 años- decía suspirando – 3 años en que sigo siendo la misma cobarde, que no se atreve a salir de esta maldita obscuridad- dijo poniéndose de pie ante la tumba de su madre - perdóname mamá! Sé que tu no querrías que yo me diera por vencida, pero… qué puedo hacer? No me atrevo a irme de aquí e ir en busca de mis sueños, soy una decepción- dijo para despedirse y darse la media vuelta.

La dueña de estas palabras no era otra más que Pan Satán, una joven de 17 años, una muchachita llena de sueños, anhelos y esperanzas de ser alguien en la vida. Esta "Gata Salvaje" como muchos la apodaban en el pueblecillo en el que vivía, estaba más sola que nunca, el único ser que cuidaba de ella incondicionalmente, que la animaba, que la apoyaba se había ido para siempre debido a una enfermedad mortal; su madre: Videl Satán, una mujer de 35 años, de belleza fascinante había dejado a su única hija en un mundo de crueldad, odio, rencor; pero… no la dejo tan sola como creía, Videl había dejado un _secreto_…, si un secreto oculto que solo lo conocía una sola persona. Esa persona era la señora Camille una anciana de 83 años, que las quería como si fueran sus propias hijas; esta anciana les brindaba ayuda a esta pequeña familia, que les daba su mano cuando los demás les daban la espalda por el simple hecho de ser una madre joven, soltera y una niña sin padre.

-Este pueblo es un infierno… pero es el único hogar que tengo- con ese pensamiento se dirigía a la casa de la Sra. Camile, cada paso que daba era una crítica que salía de las bocas de las mujeres argüenderas dela sierra "ahí va la salvaje" "no tiene educación" "es una cualquiera" "como puede vivir aquí" "deberían echarla" pero ya no le importaba ya no! Porque ella sabía perfectamente quien era.

-Salvaje? SI, porque me defiendo de personas como ustedes- se decía así misma en su mente

-Sin educación? Ja, si tengo y más que ustedes por suerte-

-Cualquiera? Los únicos cualquieras que hay aquí son sus hijitos adorados y sus maridos rabo verdes =P-

-Que hago aquí?, si… que demonios sigo haciendo en un lugar como este donde nunca podre avanzar y siempre seré la misma.

-"Deberían echarla" yo les ahorrare las molestias yo misma me iré de aquí.

Y así iba caminando por las calles hasta que llego a su destino.

-Buenos días abuela Camille- dijo con cortesía

Ríe sollosamente la anciana-Buenos días hijita; Te levantaste muy temprano-cuestiono amablemente

-Sí, fui a visitar a mamá, a dejarle sus flores favoritas- sonrío pensativa

-Pero ya estoy de regreso para ayudarla a terminar la ropa que encargaron.- dijo cambiando rápidamente de tema

La anciana Camille era costurera. Tenía buena fama y sus creaciones eran hermosas, claro que con el tiempo todo se va acabando, ya no veía muy bien que digamos, era así que tanto Videl como Pan le ayudaban.

-Gracias hijita pero ya casi está terminado el vestido de la señora Marie, no te preocupes, mejor siéntate, tomate un café y una rebanada de pay de queso que yo misma te acabo de preparar.

-Je gracias Abuela Tú siempre consintiéndome-dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca y sonrojándose

- Y como no lo iba a hacer si eres mi nietecita- mientras servía el café se le vino a la mente varios recuerdos

**FLASHBACK**

_-Para todos Tú eres su abuela Camille de acuerdo?- dijo de manera cansada Videl_

_-Así será, pero… la verdad al final siempre se descubrirá Videl, creo que es mejor que se lo digamos cuanto antes- dijo regañándola_

_-No, no podemos, no me atrevo- dijo mirando a la bebe recién nacida- es mejor dejar las cosas así, por el bien de todos-_

_-Con el tiempo será peor- decía para convencerla de decir la verdad_

_-No quiero pensar en el futuro… al menos no por ahora, solo quiero vivir mi presente- decía suspirando- ya el tiempo me dirá que es lo que debo hacer._

_De acuerdo será como tú quieras- dijo con resignación_

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

En qué piensas abuela?- cuestiono la muchacha

La anciana salió de sus recuerdos- mm q-que eeh nada nada, cosas sin importancia no me prestes atención- dijo con nerviosismo

- Ook- dijo no muy segura

- Mejor cambiemos de platica y dime… Ya por fin sabes lo que vas a hacer?

- A qué te refieres?

- Mi niña- dijo acariciando la cabeza de la muchachita- tu no estas hecha para un lugar como este eso déjamelo a mí que ya estoy vieja, tu eres joven! Llena de sueños, anhelos, tu lugar es otro y lo sabes.

- Mmm a eso te referías- dijo sin ánimos

- Y que más si no eso

Suspiro Pan- Es que no se b-bueno- los nervios la invadían- es que tengo miedo- contesto agobiada

-Miedo a qué?

-A todo, al fracaso, a decepcionarlas a ti y a mamá

- no seas tonta, este mundo fue hecho para los fuertes y tú eres muy fuerte todo lo que te propongas lo lograras de eso estoy segura.

- Tú crees? – pregunto dudosa

- Claro! – dijo casi gritando

- y qué hare? no sé qué hacer?

- Primero lo primero- tomo un sorbo de café- ponte una meta que es lo que quieres hacer? Que quieres ser?

Pan se puso pensativa un poco pero contesto con velocidad

-Quiero ser alguien, quiero hacer lo que me pasiona _- _dijo con entusiasmo

- ahí lo tienes- dijo la anciana- esa es la base de tu pirámide ahora…- iso una pausa para dar otro sorbo a su taza-

- te faltan los bloques para construir esa pirámide

- Osea?- pregunto Pan

- es decir, lo que tienes que hacer para cumplir tus sueños – dijo con serenidad a la incredulidad de la joven inexperta

- Jeje pues después que acabe la prepa me gustaría estudiar la universidad pero me gustaría mucho que fuera una universidad donde se estudiara Artes

- Artes?

- sí, la verdad es que me gustaría mucho estudiar _Música, _es lo que más me apasiona.- dijo entusiasmada.

- ya veo, eso es perfecto está muy bien pero vas a necesitar algo un poco más importante- dijo con un poco de tristeza

- lo sé… dinero- dijo con desgane

- exacto y no solo eso pequeña, también un empleo, más importante que el de ayudar a una anciana a coser ropa para mujeres creídas en este lugar- Pan sonrió

Con eso último la anciana se levantó de su asiento para tomar la jarra de café y servir más a las pequeñas jarritas de barro.

-pero todo esto de lo que hablamos JAMAS lo lograras aquí Pan y eso lo sabes- dejo la jarra sobre la mesa, tomo asiento y miro a la joven muy fijamente a los ojos – necesitas salir de aquí irte a otro lugar con más oportunidades.

- Sí lo entiendo, sabes hare unas pruebas para inscribirme en una universidad y ya posteriormente esperare a que una me elija, que dices?

-Perfecto, pero… que pasara si ni una te escoge?

-Entonces iré yo en busca de lo que quiero, no me dejare vencer, te lo prometo- dijo de manera estricta.

-Lo vez tienes actitud-dijo riéndose

- si tienes razón gracias abu-le tomo la mano- No sé qué haría sin ti; eres lo único que me queda- sus ojos de Pan estaban cristalinos.}

- Tú mamá y Yo siempre estaremos contigo mi niña, eso nunca lo dudes.

Pan asintió. De pronto un viejo pajarito salió de un reloj anunciando la llegada del maldito tiempo

-Pero mira la hora que es-dijo- será mejor que te apures si no quieres llegar tarde, ya solo te faltan pocos días para concluir tu escuela.

- Ufff, si tienes razón será mejor que ya me valla si no me dejaran afuera.

La joven le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla arrugada de la anciana Camille.

-Nos vemos al rato- dijo sacudiendo su mano en señal de despedida

-Sí mi niña.

_-No le digas nada de su pasado mamá Camille NADA-_ esas palabras resonaban en la mente de la anciana.- _NADA-_

* * *

_**Gracias**_** por leer mi fic, les gusto? es solo una pequeña introducción de lo que será este fic, prometo que el próximo capítulo si será más largo. Espero que les haiga gustado; sé que soy nueva en esto y me esfuerzo para que salga bien, no sean tan crueles porfis =) , También sé que algunos van a decir que la trama ya está muy choteada pero a mí me lateo la idea jejeje, pero vendrán más cosas interesantes.**

**No solo tengo está idea de este fic, tengo otras más pero me falta mejorarlas un poco; tengo mi página de f - a - c - e ( me pueden buscar como Musa DBZ o en mi perfil le dejo el link ) donde colocare las imágenes relacionadas a este y otros de mis futuros fics, también pondré la música que puse como entrada de este fic ( como si fuera novela o serie xD ) porfis síganme, y de nueva cuenta les doy las **_**Gracias**_**.**

**Atte: M U S A**

** xoxo **


	2. Chapter 2 Pasado,Presente y Futuro?

**HOLA A TODOS (a) ACA LES TRAIGO EL OTRO CAPI. NO DEJE MUY ENCLARO LAS EDADES ASI QUE AQUÍ SE LAS REMARCO**

Pan: 17 casi a punto de cumplir los 18

Trunks: 19

Maroon: 18

Bra: 17 lo mismo que pan

Goten: 19

Gohan: 36

Videl: 35

Ireza: 30

Milk: 50

Goku: 55

Vegeta: 56

Bulma: 49

Camille: 83

Shamna: 34

**JEJEJE LAS EDADES SON ALGO EXTRAÑAS PERO ASI ME LOS IMAGINO, SIN MÁS QUE AGREGAR LOS DEJO CON EL FIC, QUE DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPI. BESOS.**

* Hospital Ángeles. Ciudad de México…

-Buenos días Doctor Son- dijo amablemente la enfermera a la llegada del Dr.

-Buenos días Srita. López

- Doctor le recuerdo que a las 4:15 es la operación de hígado del señor Torres.

- Sí gracias, que tengan todo listo.- continúo su camino

- No se preocupe-dijo dulcemente- aah por cierto- El Dr. se volteo- llamo su madre para recordarle de la cena de esta noche.

- Aah si claro, gracias de nuevo.

- De nada.

Entro a su oficina, coloco su saco en un perchero de madera tallada, se colocó su bata; y se dispuso a sentarse; ha realizado exactamente lo mismo durante aproximadamente unos 10 años.

Unos minutos después…

-Doctor lo busca su pr

- Mi amor!- Entra una rubia de repente a la oficina interrumpiendo a la enfermera.

- Gracias Srita. López

- Disculpe Doctor.

- No se preocupe.

-Ireza no deberías entrar así, ya te lo he dicho- dijo regañándola

- Ayyy mi vida es que la lenta de tu secretaria se tarda y yo ya me moría por verte-dijo sentándose a horcadas de el para plantarle un beso apasionado.

- Ireza no hagas eso estoy en horas de trabajo, es incorrecto de acuerdo- dijo de manera seria.

- Ash no seas aguafiestas ahorita no tienes pacientes.-izo berrinche.

- Pero llegaran pronto así que dime a que vienes?- exclamo con fastidio.

-Vine a recordarte lo de hoy en la NOCHE- Exclamando lo último.

-Lo sé,-respondió fastidiado- mi madre también lo hizo.

-Me alegro que mi **Suegrita** si tome enserio nuestro compromiso-

-Mmm- dijo sin tomarle importancia.

-Como sea- se retoca las uñas- oye necesito dinero para comprarme un vestido hoy-

_Sabía que venias por dinero_- pensó- cuanto quieres? –

-mmm-abrazo por el cuello a su prometido- dame tu tarjeta porque necesitare otras cosas.- ordeno.

-De acuerdo gasta lo que quieras- le entrega su tarjeta.

-Gracias Baby por eso te amo- le da otro beso.

-Lo sé- concluyo

Ireza se levanta del regazo de su futuro esposo y se dirige hacia la puerta.

-Nos vemos en la noche Baby.- le manda un beso con las manos

Sale Ireza del consultorio.

-_Esta mujer me va a volver loco y no precisamente de amor_-Pensó-Pero es la más indicada.-susurro.

Estaba revisando algunos papeles cuando esa palabra le brincaba en la cabeza _INDICADA_

-Cómo puedo decir que es la más indicada, solo hubo una que si era la indicada y me dejo.-exclamo con tristeza-mi madre tenía razón solo me quería por mi dinero. Si no que más, porque se fue así sin decirme nada.

Se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia el ventanal observando la ciudad.

-Ya hace 18 años… me pregunto cómo estará? Se habrá casado? Qué estará haciendo en este preciso momento?- se preguntaba, le venían a la mente tantos recuerdos de esa muchacha que un día le robo el corazón.

Recordaba su piel blanca como la leche, sus ojos en los que él se podía perder fácilmente, su hermosa cabellera negra como la misma noche y sus labios dios…! Sus labios que eran como la miel para él, la más dulce miel.

Maldita sea! Por qué tenía que recordarla, por qué? Por qué ahora? A tan solo unas horas de su compromiso con una mujer que era 100% diferente a ella.

-Debo concentrarme y dejar de pensar en idioteces- se dijo así mismo con enojo- idioteces? Acaso eso habría sido ente nosotros? Idioteces… si seguramente tan solo un amor pasajero.-

Aquel hombre que pensaba en "idioteces" era Son Gohan un exitoso Doctor, amable, ejemplar y muy inteligente. La mujer rubia era Ireza su prometida soberbia. Con aquella mujer pensaba él casarse, tratando de encontrar en ella la felicidad que le habían arrebatado hace años atrás; pero de verdad pensaba ser feliz con ella…? Por favor, ese compromiso es solo por conveniencia, claro que eso no lo veía su madre, para ella Ariza era la mujer ideal, no había otra y una vez más él pensaba en obedecerla.

-Disculpe Doctor- fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por el intercomunicador- Ya llego la primera paciente.

-sí, hágala pasar Srita López.

-Es mejor dejar de pensar y empezar a trabajar.

* Mientras tanto en la mansión Son…

-donde ponemos esto señora?

-Por allá junto a la piscina.

-Y esto?

-Eso en el jardín.

-De acuerdo.- concluyo el sirviente.

- Goku!-grito de una forma alocada que hizo espantar a todos los sirvientes- Donde diablos te habías metido toda la mañana, por si no lo sabías el compromiso de tu hijo es HOY!- dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Lo se Milk, lo sé, no has parado de hablar de eso desde hace un mes- contrarresto fastidiado.

-Deberías estar ayudándome con los preparativos- dijo poniendo sus manos a la cadera.

-Jejeje- se llevó una mano a la nuca- Lo siento andaba ejercitándome un rato, pero… Milk yo no sé nada de esto, tu sí, a mí me aburre.- se quejó.

-Ahhh eres imposible.- suspiro

-CUIDADO- Goku se agacha, en eso pasan 2 cargadores con una estatua enorme.

-Milk crees que todo esto sea necesario? – Le preguntó.

-Claro!- Se sobresalta y todos los trabajadores y Goku se espantan.

-Pero no crees que es demasiado?, digo pensé que sería algo más privado- dijo en susurro.

-Privado? Estás loco, todo tiene que ser perfecto.-dijo sonriendo.

-Y Gohan quiere esto?- La cuestiono.

- Él nunca sabe que es lo que quiere, por eso lo tengo que ayudar.- expuso.

-Pues que ayudadita- dice en tono bajo.

-Que dijiste?- se sobresalta de nuevo.

-Nada Nada- responde moviendo sus manos de forma nerviosa.

-A Gohan le da igual todo, pero para una mujer es diferente, hay que ponerse en el lugar de Ireza, ella y yo vamos a hacer de todo esto algo inolvidable- dice emocionada.

-Esa joven no me da buena espina.- agrego

Milk frunce el ceño -No digas tonterías Goku no hay mejor esposa que ella.- Exclamo

-Yo creo que no deberíamos meternos y dejar que Gohan decida todo esto.

-No!- lo contradice- Yo lo voy a ayudar, además no es la primera vez que lo ayudo.

- Y es lo correcto?- la cuestiono.

- A que te refieres?

-Me refiero a que dejes en paz a Gohan, que lo dejes volar, que sea libre de elegir lo que más le parezca.-

-Si supiera elegir bien!, lo dejaría pero siempre elige lo peor y yo tengo que llevarlo por el buen camino y borrar todo lo malo que haga- Agrego para después irse.

-Así como borraste a aquella muchacha?- Susurro.

Milk lo escucha y se voltea enseguida, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – NO la vuelvas a mencionar en esta casa entiendes? Si me deshice de ella fue por el bien de nuestro hijo, ella solo era una oportunista, que no dejaba en paz a Gohan.- Dijo sobresaltada.

-Estaban ENAMORADOS Milk- agrego- cuando lo podrás entender-

-Nunca, me oíste? NUNCA-contesto enojada- Ella no era nadie, no se compara a Ireza, y ya mejor deja de hablar idioteces sin sentido y ayúdame en lo que falta- dijo regañándolo para después darse la vuelta y retirarse

Goku se quedó en el mismo lugar -_No, claro que no se comparan, son totalmente diferentes_- pensó.

-GOKUUUUUUUUUUU!- Lo llamo gritando.

-Ya voy Milk.- Camino hacia ella.

-Y a todo esto donde esta Goten? Necesito que también me ayude.- Dijo quejándose.

-No sé dónde está, no lo he visto desde que salí, pero ya conoces a Goten, debió haber salido con una chica o con Trunks.- dijo sin preocupación.

-Awwww- Se quejó Milk- Como se ve que es tú hijo, porque no puede ser como…

- Como Gohan?- la interrumpe- Él no se deja manejar tan fácilmente Milk. Creí que ya lo sabías.

-Ya cállate y mejor mueve esas mesas y sillas al patio.- Le dijo ordenándolo.

-Pues ya que- Concluyo.

-Que dijiste? – Frunció el ceño.

-Que está bien.-Bufo Goku.

-Solo hice lo correcto, solo le hice un bien a mi Gohan, asegure su futuro.- Se decía a sí misma, tratándose de convencer que fue lo mejor. Hace mucho que no recordaba lo que hizo en el pasado, ya tenía años que no se atormentaba con la imagen de aquella muchacha. Peo que caso tenía recordar todo aquello…? Ya todo estaba olvidado… o al menos eso creía.

-_Milk Milk cuando vas a cambiar._- dijo Goku pensando mientras se dirigía al patio con un monto de sillas.

Gentil o Despiadada? Dulce o Amarga…? Milk Son era una verdadera contradicción, nadie sabía que esperarse de ella, podría ser tan amable como quisiera pero cuando alguien no era de su agrado podía volverse la peor enemiga que existiera. Pero a pesar de todo, ella lo hacía con un fin que era el de cuidar a su familia. Solo que no todos pensaban igual y uno de ellos era el amor de su vida, su esposo: Goku Son, Un hombre muy amable que da todo a cambio de nada, su forma de ver la vida era totalmente diferente a la de Milk, a él no le importaba el dinero, el qué dirán o el _status _de las personas, para el todos eran iguales, ni más ni menos, eso era admirable en un ser humano. A pesar de que son dos polos opuestos esta pareja se amaba con locura, no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, era algo raro de entender, pero que le vamos hacer así es el amor.

*Mansión Brief…

El sol estaba a todo lo que daba y el agua estaba tan deliciosa… eso pensaban dos jóvenes apuestos.

-Desea algo más joven?- pregunto Sara la domestica.

- No gracias te puedes retirar.- contesto amablemente.

- Con su permiso- hace una reverencia de despedida.

No se oye ningún ruido a excepción del movimiento del agua de la piscina, hasta que uno de los muchachos rompe el silencio.

-No se supone que deberías estar ayudando a tú madre con los preparativos del compromiso de tu hermano?- le pregunto al otro joven con el fin de molestarlo uno poco.

-No molestes, yo que sé de esas tonterías.

- Jaja pues deberías empezar a preocuparte, con eso de que a Pares ya le urge casarse contigo.

-No te pases!- frunció el ceño- Yo casado? , ni de broma, no me compares contigo- expreso en defensa.

- Hey! – Exclamo quitándose sus gafas de sol- Yo amo a Maroon – contrarresto.

- Jajjajajajaja- Rio con ganas- el amor es para los niños, no puedo creer que le quieras pedir matrimonio.- agrego.

- Que quieres? Estoy E – N – A – M – O – R – A – D – O.

- No seas tonto estas E – N – B – O - B – A – D – O que es diferente.

- Y tú qué sabes? – exclamo

- Y tu si sabes?- dijo en defensa.

- Más que tú sí, yo soy serio Goten y quiero a Maroon Seriamente; pobre de Pares la compadezco por tener un novio como tú.- dijo colocándose de nuevo sus gafas de sol.

- Dirás lo que quieras – dijo sin darle importancia a las palabras de su amigo – pero no estoy loco como para atarme a alguien para siempre; quiero ser libre y disfrutar de la vida al máximo.

- Algún día llegara la horma de tus zapatos Goten.

- No lo creo- dijo imitándolo colocándose el también sus gafas de nuevo.

- Y hablando de las "reinas" de roma- dijo Goten

Entran Maroon y Pares despampanantes.

-Hola bebe- Maroon saluda con un beso muy apasionado a Trunks.

- Hola guapo – Pares besa a Goten.

- Hola linda- Contesta Goten.

-Hablábamos de ustedes- Dijo Trunks.

-Espero que haya sido para bien- Advierte Maroon.

-Claro que si princesa.- sonríe Trunks.

Trunks y Maroon se vuelven a besar.

- Ya ya ya no coman pan enfrente de los pobres- Goten abraza a Pares por la espalda.

-No deberías estar ayudando a tu mamá con los preparativos del compromiso de nuestros hermanos? – Dice maroon separando sus labios de golpe de Trunks.

- Y vuelve la bura al trigo- se queja.

- qué me dijiste?- dice furiosa Maroon.

- Es un decirrrr- exclamo con fastidio- y ya dejen de fastidiar que el día está buenísimo como para pasármela de esclavo de mi madre.

-Tienes razón bebe, ignóralos- se voltea Pares para abrazar a Goten por el cuello.

- Y qué las tae por aquí?- les pregunta Trunks.

-ahhhh pues venimos para ver si nos invitan a almorzar, que dices bebe?- se acorruca maroon en su pecho de Trunks.

-Ja buena táctica- se mufa Goten- Pero yo planeo nadar un buen rato.- ignorando la proposición de Maroon.

-ahhhh no seas aburrido osito vamos, hace mucho que no salimos los cuatro juntos.- pone pares cara de perrito triste.

-Uyyy si hace mucho, como cuánto? Una noche.- agrego.

- Jajajajjaja- se rie Trunks ante el comentario de su amigo.

Maroon le da un golpe en el pecho a Trunks como reclamo. -Ya no seas aguafiestas Goten- hace berrinche.

-Pues yo me apunto con tal de estar más tiempo contigo princesa.- Trunks la besa tiernamente.

-Que lindo bebe por eso te amo.- le da otro beso de piquito.

-ahhhh pues qué remedio me queda, vamos- se quita las gafas.

-Awwwwwww gracias osito.- lo besa en la mejilla.

-Bien solo dejen nos cambiamos y nos vamos ok.

-Ok pero no tarden.- advierte de nueva cuenta Maroon.

Se van Trunks y Goten.

Y ya estando las dos solas empiezan a charlar plácidamente las dos amigas.

-Argg que envidia Maroon, como quisiera tener embobado a Goten, así como tienes a Trunks.- se queja.

- jajaja no me puedo quejar amiga, Trunks además de ser guapo y rico es TONTO, el hombre P – E – R – F – E – C – T – O .

-ja, que suerte tienen las _pobres. – _agrego Pares.

Maroon se levanta de golpe y le contesta – NO me vuelvas a llamar así quieres! – dice furiosa.

-Ayyy lo siento – se disculpa en forma sarcástica – pero admítelo estas más pobre que las chachas de Trunks o Goten.- se ríe.

-Eso no será por mucho tiempo, ya que cuando mi hermana se case con Gohan tendremos dinero de sobra y sin contar cuando yo me case con Trunks.

-Te pida matrimonio?

-Estoy más que segura, lo oí decírselo a Goten.- responde de manera egocéntrica.

-no te digo si no tienen suerte las POBRES. Jaja

-Pues pobre o no pobre yo ya tengo asegurado mi futuro mientras que tú aunque tengas a tu papi que te compra todo no le puedes decir que te compre a Goten.- se defiende.

- Eso está por verse Goten no va a jugar conmigo como lo ha hecho con las otras.- la contradijo.

-Pues ver para creer.

-ya lo veras, mejor cuídate tú no valla ser que un día el tontito de Trunks se dé cuenta que le andas poniendo el cuerno con Uub.

-Ja nunca se va a dar cuenta, solo tú lo sabes, a no ser que se lo digan – le dijo mirándola seriamente a los ojos.

-Ja no te preocupes zorita que jamás se lo diría.

Las dos sonríen de forma diabólica.

-aguas ahí viene Trunks.

-Listas?- les pregunta.

-Sí bebe. – lo besa.

* -YA VAMONOS!- grita desde el auto Goten.

-vamos! – le contesta Pares.

**Espero que les haiga gustado esta segundo capi, como verán más o menos ya se van aclarando algunas dudas que se tenían.**

**Si gustan ve algunas imágenes (cuando haiga un * significa que tengo una imagen de ese lugar, ropa, etc. ) que tengo del fic pasen por m , en mi perfile tengo mi enlace. Espero sus comentarios, likes o reviews. Gracias.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

_**dbzangie4ever :**_** Gracias por tu review me motivo mucho, gracias por tu apoyo, espero no defraudarte. besos**

_**kattie88 : **_**Que linda gracias tú fuiste de mis autoras que me inspiraron para lanzarme a publicar mi primer fic. De verdad mil gracias. besos**

_**Ro9218: **_**Muchas Gracias por tu preferencia espero que guste este nuevo cap. besos**


	3. Chapter 3 Una que otra sorpresa

**CAPÍTULO 3 **

_**Una que otra sorpresa**_

Tic-Toc Tic-Toc Tic-Toc

El aburrimiento era enorme

Tic-Toc Tic-Toc

-Dios detesto las matemáticas, ¿Para qué diablos me puede servir la DESVIACIÓN ESTÁNDAR en la música?- Se quejaba la pelinegra en sus pensamientos.

Tic-Toc Tic-Toc

-Y para acabarla creo que esas manecillas no pretenden moverse. Pfff- Lanzo un suspiro profundo que fue alcanzado oírse por su profesor.

-Mademoiselle Satán suspirando no va a lograr que el problema en su libreta se resuelva solo- le llamo la atención.

-Lo sé, lo siento professeur, pero es que no entiendo muy bien.- expreso la morena quejándose.

-Y porque en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo suspirando no se acerca a mí a preguntarme?- le dijo regañándola aquel hombre de avanzada edad .

-Pardon professeur – y diciendo esto último la muchachita le empezó a decir sus dudas que tenía.

-Merci professeur.- concluyo Pan.

-Pas de quoi, mademoiselle Satán, y cualquier pregunta no dude en hacérmela.- le contesto con amabilidad.

Pan acento con la cabeza. En esos momentos suena la chicharra anunciando por fin la hora de la salida.

-Muy bien jóvenes ya se pueden retirar- hizo una pausa – Y recuerden que si quieren "_passer__le sujet « _estudien duro. – manifestó de forma seria el maestro antes de que salieran sus alumnos.- Demain jóvenes- se despidió

Los alumnos se quedaron perplejos ante la advertencia.

-¡Genial!- dijo Pan con sarcasmo – Creo que me está adelantando que voy a reprobar- dijo frustrada.

-No exageres Pan, siempre terminas pasando- le dijo Giselle, tratando de animar a la pesimista de su amiga.

-¡No exagero! Es enserio odio las matemáticas- protesto azotando así su libro sobre el pupitre.

-Porque tanto maúllas _gatita_.- susurro con una sonrisa maliciosa Luke el chico rubio que se encontraban escuchando la plática de las dos muchachas desde hace un buen rato.

-Vele a joder la vida a alguien más quieres. -contesto fastidiada Pan.

-Pero que carácter gatita, tal vez necesites una buena domada. – de un jalon la atrae peligrosamente hacía el, hablándole seductoramente cerca de la comisura de los labios de la joven.

-Mas bien el que necesita que lo domen es a otro – contrarresto lográndose zafar del agarre del muchacho.

-¡Hay ya Pan! no te hagas si bien que me deseas – la vuelve a jalar.

-¡Ja! Quisieras mi rey, pero contigo ni a la esquina. – se bufa la muchacha en su cara del chico egocéntrico.

-¿No tienen mejores cosas que hacer que andar de calenturientos? – Les grita la morena defendiendo a su amiga.

-Pero no te pongas celosa Giselle que a mí me encantan los tríos – mascullo el rubio – o tú ¿Que dices Joseph?

-Pues yo si le entro con la morocha – contesta el pelinegro volteando a la chica – Tú que dices nena.

-Iagg – responde poniendo cara de asco.

-Te lo advierto Luke déjanos en paz o…

-O qué? - la interrumpe alzando la voz.

-O te ira peor que la última vez – replico en el mismo tono.

-¡Ja! te deje ir la última vez Panny está ya no – la sostiene más fuerte de la cintura.

-1.. 2..

-Ja ja ja, ¿Qué me aras? – Le pregunta sonriendo prepotentemente.

-¡3! – En esos instantes la pelinegra le da un rodillazo en la entrepierna, haciendo que este se retorciera de dolor.

-¡Ahhh! Maldita perra – le grita con el poco aliento que le queda después de tremendo golpe.

-Jajajajaja – No aguantando más las ganas Joseph estalla en carcajadas al ver a su amigo.

-Te lo advertí idiota ¡No te me vuelvas acercar! – diciendo esto sale disparada de la mano de su amiga.

-Deja de reírte imbécil – le grita furioso a su camarada al verlo revolcándose de la risa. – Te juro que esto no se va a quedar así, me las va a pagar pan, cada una de las que me has hecho; vas a ser mía… ¡Tarde o temprano! – concluyo con más furia.

-Pues suerte porque tu _gatita _cada vez saca más las garras – le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos después de terminar de carcajearse.

-Eso está por verse, será mía solo mía… - dijo en tono amenazante.

Mientras tanto las dos amigas salían corriendo de la escuela agitadas después de su riña.

-Pan es-tas-bien? – le pregunto Giselle cn la respiración entrecortada.

-Si… no te preocupes no me alcanzo a hacer nada – le contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-De que te ríes mensa, no le veo lo gracioso, esta vez sí me asusto ese tarado de Luke – exclamo indignada por la sonrisa de su amiga – si pensé que nos lastimarían.

-Ja, no te preocupes siempre es lo mismo con ellos dos, ¡Perro que ladra no muerde! – musito despreocupada – cálmate Giselle, hasta pareces nueva, si ya sabes como son. – le dijo mientras se arreglaba sus cabellos alborotados.

-Si pero me late que esta vez no se van a quedar así como así. – le respondió.

-No les tengo miedo – dijo – si me busca me encuentra – agrego con aires de grandeza.

-Pues no sé pero hay que estar alerta de ese par. - la sermoneo.

-Si mamá – le dijo volcando los ojos.

En eso vieron a un hombre vendiendo nieves, comprándose uno cada quien para reponerse del "susto".

-Entonces ya le dijiste a tu abuelo lo de tu sueño de la música?

-Aja- respondió dándole una lambida a su helado.

-Y ¿Qué te dijo? – la cuestiono con más interés.

-Pues ya sabes lo chévere que es mi abu, me dijo que ella está dispuesta a apoyarme en lo que quiera que haga. – le dijo recordando con ilusión su plática de la mañana. – La neta es que se lo agradezco tenía miedo a que me digiera que era una tontería o peor que se burlara.

-¡Guau! Pues que chévere la verdad – lamio su helado para dar una pausa y proseguir – pero… de verdad es lo q1ue quieres Pan, digo no es que sea malo dedicarse a la música y todo eso, pero te va a costar mucho llegar a donde quieres, además de que debes de también plantearte la pregunta de "¿Que pasara si no triunfas?" deberías de tener un plan B. – le dijo seriamente.

-Pfff - soltó un suspiro en modo de respuesta. – Mira… sé que en esta carrera no hay una promesa segura de triunfar y si ¡Claro! – Dijo con obviedad – que me va a costar llegar a la cima pero es algo a lo que me quiero arriesgar, no me importa si es o no una carrera bien pagada. No quiero hacer algo que me haga infeliz por el resto de mi vida solo por dinero, yo prefiero hacer algo que me apasiona y ser feliz.

-Eso suena muy lindo y todo – La contrarresto con tono burlón- pero piensa en lo que nos han dicho los maestros: Ya no estudien algo que les guste estudien alg…

-Algo que les deje dinero – interrumpió Pan usando el mismo tono que su amiga – Lo se lo sé, pero ellos sabes que están destinados toooda su vida en un aula, yo sé que mi destino es mucho mejor que eso – hizo una pausa para subirse a una jardinera – Haber dime tú de verdad quieres estudiar ¿Leyes?, tener que usar un traje gris feo todos los días como esclava además de que tendrás que hablar muy formal – dijo engruesando su voz en las últimas dos palabras.

-Pues mira es una carrera que me dejara dinero, No usare trajes grises de esclava ni tampoco hablare formal todo el tiempo, además con todo el dinero que gane podré comprarme todas las cosas que siempre he querido – la corrigió subiendo igual a la misma jardinera.

-Como otro helado?

-Tal vez – encogió los hombros

-Que bien eso me gusta, pero ya te lo dije prefiero ser feliz. – reitero bajando de un brinco.

-Pues yo millonaria. – finalizo.

-Ja muy bien millonaria, yo me quedo aquí – dijo sacando una llaves de su mochila – Te veo mañana.

-Ok niña incrédula. – se despidieron dándose con un beso en cada mejilla – Estudia y deja aunque sea solo por hoy tu música.

-Tratare, no lo prometo – le contesto ante su advertencia.

-Bueno es un comienzo. – dijo con resignación.

-Bye.

-Bye.

-Mmmm – soltó un suspiro de cansancio la vendedora al ver que el cierre del vestido no subía.

-¡Ayyy! cuidado estúpida me aprietas demasiado. – gruño la rubia de coraje al ver que su *hermoso vestido no subía.

-Lo siento señorita es que n-o cie-rra- movio sus dedos hinchados de tanto apretar el cierre.

-¡¿No en serio!? – dijo sarcástica zafándose del vestido.

-Tráeme la siguiente talla – le ordeno aventándole el vestido negro en la cara a la pobre chica.

-Si señorita. – mascullo la vendedora maldiciendo a la rubia en su mente.

Ireza se observaba con detenimiento preguntándose porque demonios no podía ser aún más delgada cuando de pronto salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar una risa burlona que le era muy familiar.

-¿Que paso hermanita? Andas planeando hacerte una nueva lipo o ¿vas a ir a tu querida fiesta desnuda? – le dijo burlándose un rubio al ver a su hermana tan sumida en su imagen.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí Shamna?, que? Tú también te vas a comprar un vestido? Te sugiero uno azul marino, combinaría muy bien con tus ojos. – lo contrarresto devolviéndole la broma.

-Ja ja muy graciosita – le apretó una mejilla – me encanta tu sentido del humor hermanita, espero que lo sigas teniendo cuando tengas 2 hijos, arrugas, estrías y lonjas después de haberte casado con el doctorcito.

-¡Qué horror! Primero muerta que tener hijos. – hizo una cara de espanto al imaginarse en ese estado. – yo lo único que quiero del estúpido de Gohan es su dinero.

-¡Guau! Cuanto amor, enserio que si sigues así no solo tendrás dos hijos y celulitis sino que también terminaras por aprender a cocinar tu misma, jajaja.

-Ash ya deja de fastidiar y dime a que has venido – lo cuestiono ya harta por sus burlas.

-Pues a que más bonita. – Cambió su tono burlón por uno más dulce – por dinero – solto esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

-Que ya te acabaste lo que te di en la mañana – le dijo ella con sorpresa al ver que su hermana gastaba más que ella.

-Pues veras, iba saliendo en mi deportivo cuando me encontré en la calle a una pelirroja de fuego y entre platica y platica la invite a desayunar y… nos fuimos… a un hotel… tú sabes – le dio un codazo guiñándole el ojo indicándole lo que había pasado en el hotel.

-Iagg que asco.

-Y ya después no me quedo de otra que invitarla a que fuera mi acompañante en la fiesta de esta noche. – finalizo.

-¿Y? que gastaste todo el dinero en el hotel?

-Mmm no, no todo – la corrigió – me lo termine gastando todo en su ropa… vestido, zapatos, bal bla bla – dijo ya fastidiado de dar tantos detalles.

-No lo puedo creer. – hablaba mientras se colocaba su ropa de nuevo – porque mejor no te enredas con ancianas millonarias o viudas forradas de dinero en lugar de mocosas pobretonas.

-Porque todavía quiero seguir alado de mis hermanitas, tú y Marron me deben mucho, si no fuera por mí no estuvieran con sus dos patiños millonarios. - le respondía mientras la sostenía de su mentón con mucha fuerza.

-¡Me lastimas idiota! – se soltó de un tirón – está bien toma – accedió entregándole una tarjeta de crédito – pero no te excedas quieres.

-Tranquila, de que te reocupas si el que paga es mi cuñadito – agrego metiendo la tarjeta en su saco.

-Bien guapa te dejo, ah! Y ya no grites tanto que te oyes desde la entrada.

La rubia le respondió lanzándole una mirada de odio.

Por dentro Ireza sentía una mezcla de rabia e impotencia al pensar en esas palabras que le dijo su hermano: "Me lo debes", tenía razón, desgraciadamente la tenía, si no fuera por él no tendría a un idiota como a Gohan; para su mala suerte ella estaba en deuda y no sabía cómo deshacerse del parasito de su hermano; el odio y la aberración eran enormes.

-_Tengo que deshacerme de Shamna a como dé lugar_ – se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, cuando inesperadamente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la tímida vendedora.

-Disculpe la tardanza señorita pero ya no tenemos otra taña más grande de ese vestido pero tenemos otro parecido en *negro, ¿desea probárselo? – le pregunto con miedo a la reacción que tendría la rubia.

-¡Pues ya que! – le respondió en forma cortante y sin dirigirle una de sus famosas miradas matadora.

-Muy bien. – dijo alivianada la vendedora.

-Y bien ¿Qué dicen? – les pregunta Goten desinteresado.

-Pues ya sabes que yo si osito – entrelaza Pares su brazo con el de Goten en señal de afirmación.

-Bien, y ustedes?

-Ja – Trunks suelta un suspiro de incredulidad – es el compromiso de tu hermano y no piensas estar con él? – dice consternando a la vez que abraza a la rubia que tiene a su lado.

-Y qué es lo que querías? que me la pasara toda noche del sábado con cara de idiota hablando con gente más idiota aún, que aburrido – dio un sorbo a su bebida – solo estaremos un par de horas y nos largamos, ya fin de la historia – concluyo rodando los ojos.

-¿Tuestas de acuerdo? – le pregunta Trunks a Maroon con cara de "No, di que no".

-Estaría bien, digo tampoco quiero pasar toda mi noche del sábado rodeada de ancianos y mis hermanos.

-Que acaso soy el único aquí con algo de coherencia y educación. – les reprocho fingiendo indignación.

-Más bien en lugar de educación yo diría ¡Aburrido!

-Ya somos tres contra uno, así que perdiste amor – le da un beso corto – Y ¿A dónde vamos?

-Van a inaugurar el "Eve" hoy.

-Cierto. – grita entusiasmada Pares.

-Y donde rayos vamos a conseguir las entradas – se exaspero la rubia.

-¡Relájate! Tengo las entradas desde hace unas semanas – les mostro los boletos restregándoselos en las caras.

-¿Como los conseguiste? – Pregunto Trunks asombrado.

-Un amigo. – concluyo el pelinegro.

-Hasta que haces algo bueno. – Expreso en tono burlón la ojiazul, logrando que su novio soltara un suspiro en señal de risa ante lo que dijo su novia.

-¡Sí! De nada querida Maroon – dice sarcástico - ¡Amo! tu forma de agradecer.

-Acostúmbrate – se encoje de hombros sin darle más importancia al asunto.

-Gracias amor. – le planta pares un gran beso al chico.

-Ves ¿Porque no puedes conseguirte una así Trunks? – le dice señalando a Pares.

-¡PORQUE! Yo soy mucho mejor que cualquiera – grita enojada la rubia ante el comentario del moreno.

-Ya relájense los dos – hace una pausa para mirarlos de reojo a los dos – ok?

-Si lo siento amor. –hace un puchero y lo besa con frenesí.

-Ya por dios estamos en un lugar público. – en eso se detiene la pareja pero no por el comentario de Goten si no por el sonido proveniente del celular de Trunks.

-Discúlpenme. – se retira.

-Bien ahora que estamos solos les quería hablar a los dos de un asunto importante – se acomodó su melena rubia.

-Y ahora… con que nos vas a salir _Barbie._

-Idiota – rueda los ojos tratando de olvidar el comentario y continuar con su charla – Saben que en unos días es el cumple de Trunks.

Asienten los dos.

-Y? – impaciente Goten la comienza a ignorar concentrándose en su almuerzo.

-Y quiero hacerle una mega party a Trunks, que dicen ¿me ayudan?

-¡Sí! Siempre que sea party sabes que me apunto. – empezó a aplaudir Pares alegremente.

-Sabes que a Trunks no le gustan las fiestas sorpresas – agrego – recuerda mi sorpresa del año pasado. – dijo pasándose una mano ene l mentón.

-Sí, pero a diferencia de tu tarada fiesta del año pasado, la mía no va a incendiar su casa.

-Sí… que recuerdos. Pero fue sin querer – replico tratando de justificarse con un puchero que no fue desapercibido por las chicas.

-Que lindo…

-Que asco – dice Maroon – como sea mi party será genial así que después les digo bien mis planes.

-¿No que ya tenías todo planeado?

-No sol…

-Shh aguas ahí viene Trunks.

-Así que… en que estábamos?

-En nada ¿Quién era? – cambia de tema rápidamente mirándolo con cara de recelo.

-Mi padre – respondió fastidiado llevándose una mano a su peli cabellera – quiere que valla a la compañía para ayudar a mi madre.

-Suerte por ti. – Se burla Goten levantando su vaso de jugo en seña de brindis.

-Hmm, yo no estaría tan contento Goten porque TÚ me vas acompañar. – le devuelve la burla.

Casi escupiendo su jugo su amigo se apresura a reprocharle – ¿QUÉ? Ni que estuviera loco no pienso pasarme todo el día metido en una oficina deprimente.

-Pues es eso o le vas a ayudar a tú madre en la organización de la fiesta; tu mamá llamo a mi padre para preguntar por ti.

-Demonios – se da un masaje en la frente en un intento de relajarse.

-Y qué? Nos van a dejar solas? – pregunta con gran disgusto Maroon.

-Y tú que crees? – le responde con enojo el amigo de su novio.

-¿Los podemos acompañar? – sugiere la castaña.

-Para nada – dicen al mismo tiempo su "novio" y su "amiga"

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no me quiero pasar el día aburrida, además quiero ir de compras.

-Sí, y yo no… _no quiero que me sigas hostigando_ – pensó – No quiero que te aburras.

-Ay que lindo bebe, ok los dejaremos solos – acepto haciendo un puchero.

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de irnos – propuso Trunks con una gran flojera reflejada en sus ojos.

-Ok – todos asintieron de mala gana.

Mientras las chicas se dirigían hacia los *autos lujosos de sus novios ellos pagaban la cuenta.

-Espero que por lo menos estén tus lindas secretarias – le dijo a su amigo en un tono casi inaudible.

-Hmm. –le respondió volcando los ojos.

-La desviación estándar es… es – frustrada y totalmente aburrida Pan trataba de recordar el texto leído anteriormente, sin embargo sus pensamientos eran interrumpidos por constantes versos musicales – Quien es a quien yo vi… no, no, ¡NO! Pan concéntrate deja la música a un lado; o al menos por hoy.

Cansada de sus intentos inútiles por tratar de concentrarse lanzo su libro a un lado, recostándose sobre su cama con la mirada perdida.

-¡Demonios! Mi último examen y tengo flojera, pfff – soltó un suspiro exhausto.

-¿Problemas?

Aturdida por la inesperada pregunta de su *abuela Pan se levantó con un susto.

-¡Abuela! Me asustaste.

-Así tendrás la conciencia niña – le contesto la anciana poniendo una bandeja de panqueques sobre la mesa.

-Come uno te pondrás mejor y te concentraras.

Agarro un panque y así como lo agarro lo devoro.

-Mmm… están ricos – se chupa los dedos – Gracias.

-No entiendo cómo puedes comer tanto y no engordas ni un solo gramo. Me sorprendes. – Dijo la anciana al ver a su nieta devorar uno tras otro.

-No lo sé. Tal vez es de herencia. - contesto sin darle importancia al asunto, perdiéndose en su postre.

-No lo creo Videl engordo como ballena cuando te estaba esperando. Comía como tú.

-Entonces tal vez es por parte de mi padre – la moren dejo a un lado su último bocadillo para mirar con un brillo muy especial en los ojos a su abuela.

-Abuela…

-Dime.

-Háblame de mi papá ¿Cómo era? – entusiasmada se colocó enfrente de la anciana - ¿Me parecía a él?

La anciana Camille se quedó helada ante las preguntas de su "nieta".

-Que quieres saber Pan, si ya lo sabes todo, se parecía mucho a ti físicamente, aunque el carácter lo heredaste de tu madre. – Respondió lo más calmada posible la anciana con la esperanzade que la joven dejara de la lado el tema.

-Me hubiera gustado mucho conocerlo – hizo una pausa – no entiendo porque mi madre no quizo hacerle una tumba aquí a mi padre.

-Comprende Pan, fue… doloroso para ella perderlo. – se sentía despreciable la anciana por tener que mentirle de esa manera a una niña tan especial como lo era Pan.

-Si pero que mejor, una tumba para llorarle, recordarlo, visitarlo… - La voz se le quebraba al pensar en "Él ", en ese ser que amaba y que nunca tuvo la dicha de conocerle.

-Videl ya había llorado bastante, siempre lo recordó, ella siempre lo veía en ti mi niña.

-Pero…

-Pero nada – la interrumpió – es mejor dejar al pasado en el pasado, concéntrate en tu presente, y TÚ presente es continuar estudiando, así que no te molesto más y te dejo para que sigas repasando tus apuntes.

-Ash ya ni me acordaba – refunfuño al recordar su molesto examen de mañana – Estoy muy nerviosa. ¿Y si no paso la materia? ¿Y si no me graduó? Como estudiare música.

-Eh tranquila, todo saldrá bien Pan ya te lo dije. Confía en ti. –trato de calmarla.

-Eso espero.

-Y así será.

La muchacha asintió con un matiz en los ojos que le hizo recordar a la anciana una persona: GOHAN.

-Lo aras bien Pan, siempre es así. – le dijo desde la puerta en señal de despedida.

-Si abuela.

Volviendo a quedar sola, Pan se puso en marcha a seguir estudiando, hasta que quedo exhausta y se entregó en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Buenas tardes joven Brief, joven Son, la señora Bulma los está esperando en su oficina.

-Gracias Ruiz – contesto Trunks con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

El asistente quedo embobado con el hermoso gesto del pelilila. No había duda que Trunks Brief era un rompe corazones no solo de mujeres sino también de hombres.

-Creo que tu fan #1 se está orgasmeando con tu cara.

-No empieces a joder, es el precio de ser sexy.

-Si claro – puso los ojos en blanco – ¿No tienes miedo de que un día de estos te valla a violar?

Harto de las típicas bromas de este, Trunks le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro de su amigo. Normalmente este no sabía de qué otra forma defenderse de él que no fuera golpeándolo.

Sobándose del golpe Goten lanzo una risita en señal de victoria.

-Oye tu madre contrato nuevas adquisiciones ¿Verdad? – le pregunto Goten al mismo tiempo que frenó en seco para mirarle las piernas a una secretaria que se encontraba en el pasillo.

-Sí, creo que sí, pensé que mi mamá iba a contratar a cuarentonas para que pudieras entrar a C.C. sin causar alboroto – le dijo cayendo también presa de unas piernas largas – De-be-riamos a-purarnos ya estamos atra-sados – trato de concentrarse pero le era difícil ignorar a la secretaria.

-Que se espere un ratito más Bulma, total ¿Qué nos puede decir?

-Que los he estado esperando desde hace una hora – dijo irritada una mujer de cabello y ojos azules como el mismísimo cielo; enojada por la actitud mujeriega de los jóvenes, los arrastro por todo el pasillo hasta su despacho jalándolos de las orejas a ambos.

-Increíble. Increíble, yo cancelando una reunión importante mientras los NIÑOS se están paseando por los pasillos chuleando a las secretarias – los soltó de las orejas aventándolos al interior de su oficina.

-No las estábamos chuleando mamá es solo que…

-Es solo que se estaban orgasmeando con las piernas de la rubia.

-Bulma no lo veas así, no nos andábamos orgasmeando, simplemente estábamos ADMIRANDO la belleza femenina – se justificó descaradamente el moreno.

-Que belleza femenina ni que mis polainas, que descaro de los dos, en serio, tienen novias que es que acaso no la respetan o ¿Qué?.

Goten simplemente soltó un bufido rodando los ojos, mientras que a Trunks si le remordió la conciencia.

-Bueno, bueno, como sea, ya después hablaremos de eso; por lo pronto, Goten ve al área 12 y ayuda a las secretarias a realizar los informes de los últimos pedidos. Y no quiero errores ¿entiendes? – le advirtió señalándolo con su dedo de forma amenazante.

-Sí, sí, como tu ordenes Bulmita. – Le lanzo una mirada de cachorrito antes de salir de la oficina - ¡Ah! – Se giró de repente – en el área 12 hay "Buena vista", digo –

-Hmf, claro Goten, créeme hay muuuy buena vista.

-Ok.

Ya una vez estando solos madre e hijo no resistieron por mucho tiempo las ganas de reírse.

-Que no en el área 12 están las secretarias de 40 años y los que son travestis?

-Siii. Ahora bien TÚ me vas a ayudar con un nuevo invento. – le hizo un ademan con la mano en señal de que lo siguiera.

-Pfff, mamá sabes que no me gusta crear o diseñar inventos, me aburre. –se quejó llevándose cruzadas sus manos detrás de la nuca.

-Y no te aburre más ser un parasito sin hacer nada.

-Sí hago cosas, que a ti y a mi padre no les guste lo que hago con mi vida es muy diferente.

-Uyy, perdóname flor si te marchite, que genio. Trunks sabes que yo siempre te voy a apoyar en todas tus decisiones, aunque no sean las mejores. Es de tu padre de quien debes preocuparte.

-Ya lo sé, y lo detesto por no dejarme en paz de una maldita vez.

-Compréndelo Trunks eres su único hijo – le dijo la ojiazul con una lagrima a punto de salir – el quiere lo mejor para ti. – concluyo con una lagrima derramada.

-Mamá – al ver esa pequeña lagrima se apresura para arrullarla entre sus brazos – ya basta, te has estado atormentando todos estos años por algo de lo que no eres culpable.

-Sí lo soy.

-No, no lo eres, y ya basta, ya deja al pasado en donde está. Ya continúa con tu vida.

En esos instantes Bulma se separó de su hijo para poderlo ver a los ojos.

-¿Continuar? ¡Continuar!, como me pides eso. Es más fácil que deje de respirar, a que continúe.

-Mamá por tu bien deja eso en paz. – le dijo ya arto por la necedad de su madre.

-Esperanza…- susurro – es lo que me mantiene con vida aún, la esperanza de volverla a tener entre mis brazos.

-¿Porque son tan egoístas? Yo también soy su hijo, y estoy aquí y al igual que ella también los necesito. – sé revolvió su cabellera – Mamá y que tal… que tal si ya no está viva.

-¡NO! No vuelvas a decir eso me oíste? Jamás.

-Mamá hay que ser realistas, ya han pasado casi 18 años y no habido ninguna respuesta de su paradero, hay veces… hay veces que solo quiero que nos digan que está muerta para ya por fin tú y mi padre se dejen de aferrar a encontrarla. – inesperadamente Trunks recibió una fuerte abofeteada por parte de su madre.

-Cómo puedes desear la muerte de tu hermana – y por fin Bulma estallo en llanto - como puedes ser tan… cruel.

Viendo tan destrozada a su madre a causa de sus palabras el joven la volvió a envolver entre sus protectores brazos.

-Lo siento mamá, por favor perdóname, es que no soporto verte así todos los días. Me mata ver cómo te haces daño culpándote una y otra vez por el rapto de mi hermana.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de sollozar sobre el pecho de su hijo la mujer lo volvió a encarar.

-Perdóname tú a mi hijo, no te culpo, debes de estar harto de mis lloriqueos, harto del enojo de tú padre, harto de mí.

-No, no es eso mamá, es solo que no me gusta verlos con esa actitud triste todo el tiempo. – hizo una pausa – Y bueno el carácter de mi papá… ha sido siempre así no?

-Je, sí, siempre ha tenido ese estúpido carácter. Tratare de cambiar Trunks, tienes razón, hemos sido egoístas al solo pensar en un hijo cuando tenemos dos. Perdóname.

-No, no hay nada que perdonar.

Madre e hijo se abrazaron después de aquella charla tan agitada.

-Bien, aun así no te has salvado y ayúdame con mi invento.

-Pfff, rayos creí que ya se te había olvidado.

-Ja, quisieras. Démonos prisa para no llegar tarde a la ceremonia de Gohan.

-De acuerdo.

**Si, se lo que me van a decir, o eso creo xD. De verdad mil disculpas por no haber actualizado desde hace ya 4 meses. Sé que me merezco todas las mentadas del mundo, bueno… no tantas, pero los comprendo, porque yo igual me desespero cuando no actualizan pronto cada fic que me gusta u.u . No prometo actualizar muy rápido, pues a veces la inspiración no me llega deprisa jejeje pero ya no dejara pasar tanto tiempo como antes. **

**Mis razones por las que no actualice fueron muuuuuchas, desde problemas hasta flojera ( si lo admito, lo siento xD ). En fin de todas formas MUCHAS GRACIAS por todas las vistas que tengo de mi fic y por los reviews que aunque no sean muchos me gustan =) gracias, y les dejo un pequeño avance del próximo capítulo, nos leemos luego. Y ya saben pasen por mi página d para ver las imágenes. Gracias por leer.**

_**Musa xoxo**_

-¿Dónde diablos esta? – dijo Milk furiosa.

-Llame al hospital y me dijeron que hay problemas. Tranquilízate Milk.

-Pero cómo es posible que prefiera atender a un moribundo. – dijo Pares igual o más furiosa que su futura suegra.

-Pues para mí que eso es mentira. Lo que realmente sucede es que mi hermano pensó mejor las cosas en el último momento y se echó para atrás.


End file.
